It Was Love at First Fight
by ariasessions
Summary: Tris is a Dauntless born who might fall for her best friend Uriah. There may be a FourTris fling! This is an edited version of my old story which I didnt like where it was going so I took the first few chapters and changed the rest hope u like it!
1. Pre Party

Zeke and Uriah are throwing a party tonight, and I obviously agreed to go. I'm on my way to Marlene's house to meet her, Lynn, and Shauna. When I get there I find Marlene already emptying her closet, with clothers scattered in every corner of her bedroom. "Hey Tris!" she says happily. Lynn is sprawled on the floor practically drowning in the dresses flying at her face. "Jeez Mar, can you aim away from other lifeforms?" Lynn asks.

"Sorry." she replies. She throws a few shirts in Shauna's direction, who is leaning against the bed frame, examinng every article of clothing that lands near her. I laugh and sit down next to Lynn. A dress hits me in the face and I suddenly understand what she was growling about.

"Tris, try this on." Shauna says, tossing a black dress at me. It was simple and black. From the straps to the top of the chest was black chiffon. It fit perfectly. I set it aside and started to look throught the pile near my feet.

"Okay let's hurry up. We only have like half an hour till the party." Lynn tells us.

"Don't tell me you've already decided on what you're wearing!" Marlene exclaims.

"You own like 80 dresses, I just picked one."

"Well I haven't decided yet and you three are waiting."

I put on the dress I chose and go into Mar's bathroom. After looking through her enourmouse make up bag, I put on some eyeliner and masacar, with some dark eyeshadow. I walk back into the room and hand Lynn the make up bag. Mar has finally decided on a dress, and we examine ourselves in the mirror. Lynn has on a black dress with lace lined at the bottom. Marlene is wearing a short open back dress, and Shauna's dress hugs her thighs with a gold belt.

"We look hot." Shauna comments. We all laught at this.

When we get to the party I find Uriah right away. He's sitting on the couch with drink in his hand.

"Hey!" I say. I sit down next to him and he breaks into grin. I take the drink out of his hand and take a sip.

"Want one? I can get it for you." he asks. I nod and he walks off. When he comes back he hands me a beer. We talk for a while and before we know it Zeke is shouting. "GET OUT UNLESS YOU'RE MY CLOSE FRIEND"

When everyone is gone execpt for me, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna. Zeke's friend Four didn't come to the party, which was kind of a bummer. I've been friends with hime almost as long as I have been with Zeke.

"How about a game of Candor or Dauntless?"

"Yeah!" Everyone says in unison.

I sit down next to Uriah and he winks at me. I give him a flirtatious smile in return and we start the game.

Please leave reviews :) Next chapter coming soon


	2. Truth or dare

"Okay, who's first?" Zeke asks.

"Me!" exclaims Marlene. "Okay Mar, Candor or Dauntless?" he asks.

"Hmmm..." she taps her chin "Dauntless!"

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Lynn." Marlene simply leans across the circle and gives her a kiss. Lynn looked about as shocked as the rest of us, but Mar simply laughs and says, "Wipe those weird looks off your faces, it's rude to gawk. Tris, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Kiss the guy in the room you would most likely date."

I immediately think of Uriah, but I want our first kiss to be special, not because of a game. That would of course mean he has to like me back, but I doubt it. I think he likes Marlene.

I walk over to Zeke and give him a kiss. He looks surprised but I whisper into his ear that I like Uriah and my explanation. He nods and i sit down next to Uriah again. I give him a small smile. He stares at the floor and I bite my lip.

I continue the game. "Zeke, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to pour a bucket of ice water over any guy near the chasm, then smack them."

"Alright, who's coming to watch the show?" We all get up and wait by the chasm. Zeke pours the water over Sawyer, who lives a few doors down from me. He looks angry, and he punches Zeke in the jaw. We all bust out laughing and make our way back to the apartment.

I see Uriah taking pictures on his phone. He's laughing his charming laugh, those perfect, white teeth beaming still as we all sit back down.

"Tris?"

"Huh?"

"Uriah asked you truth or dare."

"Oh, uh...truth."

"Would you ever kiss Zeke again?"

"Depends on my mood." I joke.

He gives me a look that says _just answer the question_ "Maybe, i dont know."

"Good to know." he says and gives me a look.

"It's my turn to pick now. "Shauna, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to fake your death by "accidentaly" falling off a building, but there will actually be a net underneath you." She agrees. We follow her to the top of the Pire, where there are already some Dauntless. She pretends t be drunk and stumbles over the edge, screaming, even though we know she's safe. Even though I know shes safe, I can't help but shiver at her fake scream. The other Dauntless saw what happened and run over to the ledge, looking down to see Shauna laughing. The Dauntless look angry at first, but then start laughing with her. Soon we're all cracking up with these random people as we pull Shauna up and out of the net.

"That was awesome!" she said as we made our way back to the apartment. "Ok. Shauna, pick someone."

"Lynn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to steal muffins from the cafeteria and bring them back here at any cost."

"Okay, but what kind of a dare is that?"

"I'm hungry."

Lynn does it anyway. She comes back with an assortment of muffins for all of us. Uriah pinches off a bluberry from my muffin and pops it in his mouth. "Like them so much, here have another one." I throw another berry at his face. He gladly picks it off the floor and eats it.

"Okay let's get on with the game." Lynn says. "Uriah, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Good choice. I dare you to..."

please leave reviews :)


	3. Afterparty

Uriah POV

"I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Marlene"

Marlene and I exchange a look. She looks nervous but then I remember Tris's kiss with Zeke and I stand up grabbing Marlene's hand and stepping into the other room. I close the door behind me.

"Listen, Uri, we're friends so let's just not do anything. You see I like Gabe. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way."

"It;s ok Mar, we're just friends." I tell her. I look at her and smirk. "By the way I'm totally setting you up with Gabe."

"Please do, just don't mention that I like him." she replies with confidence.

"YOU GUYS CAN COME OUT" Lynn shouts. We walk back in and see our friends all looking at us suggestively.

"Nothing happened, if thats what you're wondering." Marlene tells them. They all shrug and get back to the game. We play a few more rounds and decide to call it a night. I go back to my apartment and collapse on the couch into a dreamless sleep.

~TRIS POV~

I start to head back to my apartment, where I live with my roommate Acacia. Two years ago, when I was 14, I got into a car crash. My parents and my brother Caleb all died. I have my own apartment with Acacia now.

She ran away from her abusive parents in Amity. Her father was a drunk and one day she just left in the middle of the night. While sneaking past the Dauntless guards she got cut really badly on her leg, and she rode the train to the city. When she made it to the hospital they stitched her up but she needed physical therapy. That's where we met. We both realized we had nowhere to live, so we bought an apartment together. With a little convincing, I got Zeke's friend Four to change her status in the system to Dauntless so none of the leaders would question her.

I see Acacia on the couch watching Cupcake Wars, still in her pajamas. She had food poisoning so she didn't join us at the party. She didn't hear me walk in.

"Ugh, Mamie's display was waaay better. That other one is just tacky." I say, glaring at the screen. "How you feeling?" I ask her sitting on the back of the couch.

"Like a pig crapped inside my head. Remind me never to eat Korean food _ever _again."

"Ok so I guess _shouldn't_ order Hema's tonight?" I say, looking through our stack of take out menus. "What about Tiparos? Or Big Bowl?" She immediately perks up at the mention of Big Bowl. "Yes! And Insomnia Cookies for dessert?"

"Sure you don't want Sprinkles? I need something to compare the cupcakes on that show to. Red Velvet." I say in a sing song voice.

"Screw it, I'm ordering both." I throw up my hands and walk to the phone. As i place the orders I hear Acacia groan as she attempts to stand up. I can't help but laugh at her and she flips me off. After the orders are done I go to my bathroom and examine myself in the mirror. My light blonde bangs are getting longer. I sadly remove the perfectly winged eyeliner and pull my hair into a messy bun. **Tris looks like the girl on the cover photo, Suki Waterhouse.** I change into my pj's and join Acacia on the couch. I'm wearing shorts and I can see my scars, once ugly have now faded to faint white lines. I have a short one under my left thumb too, where a shard of glass went really deep into my skin.

Acacia hands me a mug full of tea. We curl up under the blanket and wait for our food, talking in the meantime.

"So how was the party?" Acacia says loudly over the voice of Justin Willman, the TV host.

"It was ok. Typical Pedrad party." She nods understandingly. "Truth or Dare?"

"Yup"

"Typical. Hey that reminds me, initiation is soon. You nervous?' she asks me

"Yeah, but also excited to scare the transfers. Remember last year, when we scared the pants off that Erudite girl, and she was older than us?" I say while laughing at the memory. She laughs too "Yeah and she was freaking out because we told her that Dauntless have to become factionless at the age of 30? How long did it take her to realize that was just an old myth?"

"I dont think she ever did." We both laugh more. We discuss initiation and what we want to tell the transfers, which somehow turns into talk about the difference between jam and marmalade. Our conversations tend to trail off like that.

When the food gets here we eat and watch our TV, eventually falling asleep right in our seats.

**Please review and leave any suggestions :)**


	4. The Next Morning

**ACACIA POV**

I wake up to the sound of Doses and Mimosas playing in the kitchen. Tris is there making our usual breakfast. Peaches, yogurt, granola, and Chia seeds blended into a delicious smoothie. She fills up my glass and I give her a questioning look in reference to the music.

"What? It's my cooking music." she states, raising her eyebrows.

"Ok, Martha Stewart." I say while walking over to her laptop turning it up a little.

_Don't get me started_

_I've had too much to drink_

_Had too much time to think_

_So leave me alone, ah ohh_

_"_We should probably get ready for school, we'll be late." Tris tells me. I down my smoothie and get dressed. I put on a teal printed sweater from Aritzia with black jeans and black ankle boots with a 2.5 inch heel. Tris has a tissue fabric **(Sturdy satin looking material) **white Topshop tank, black pants, a black Mango Bomber Jacket, and 2.5 inch Jeffrey Campbell Burke heels. **Wearing faction colors is not required in this fanfic. **

I do my usual make up, and Tris does her usual. A little winged eyeliner, foundation, and some brow filler. Her now very long bangs can sweep to the side easily. I just brush my long, dark brown hair. My features are soft. Brown hair, brown eyes, I'm around 5'8. Tris is the same height. We have a few extra minutes so I just sit down and listen as I listen to the next song. No Rest for the Wicked by Lykke Li.

_My one heart hurt another_

_so only one cant be enough_

_can you give me just another_

_For that one who got away_

_Lonely I, Im so alone now_

I have a flashback of one night from last year

~_flasback~_

_I wake up to the sound of glass shattering. I get out of bed and quickly check my phone. It's 3:47 am. _

_I go into the kitchen and it's Tris. She doesn't see me. I know I should run and help her, but something holds me back. I hide behind the wall and watch her. She dropped a glass that had been full of vodka._ Oh no she's drinking again_ I think to myself. She just sits on the kitchen floor with a bottle of Jack Daniel's in her hand, drinking straight from the bottle. At one point she pulls out a tiny vial from her pocket and empties the contents into her drink. _Drugs. Again._ Before I know it she's sobbing there, just drinking away the pain. I run from behind the wall and wrip the bottle out of her hand, smashing it to the ground, so she can't get it again. She looks up at me, still sobbing loudly, and screams at me. _

_"What did you do?!" she scream-sobs, scrambling on the floor, grabbing the shards of glass of the now shattered bottle, trying to salvage anything she can. Her hands are bleeding, and I grab her wrists, separating them allowing the glass to fall to the floor. She covers face with her hands and sobs more. I pull her hands from her face, cringing at all the blood on her face. _

_"Come on, it's ok let's clean you up." I tell her. She sobs on my shoulder and I hug her. After a minute I lead her to the bathroom. There is blood everywhere now. We wash her hands in the sink until they are clean and I wrap them in white cloth to stop the bleeding. I decide that we can clean up tomorrow, she just needs to sleep. I let her sleep in my bed and I take the floor next to her. She can't be alone tonight._

_~end of Flashback~_

_They'll be no rest for the wicked_

_They'll be no song for the choir_

_There's no hope for the weary_

_You let them win without a fight_

_I let my good one down_

_I let my true love die_

_I had his heart but I broke it evertime_

"Cacia?" I hear my nickname.

"Yeah?"

"We have to go, we'll be late." Tris tells me. I grab my coat and we head out. Luckily we catch the train. While we ride the train I watch Tris. I still look at her in wonder sometimes. How she laughs and how she seizes everyday. I still have trouble understanding how someone who has lost everything can appreciate life and all it has to offer with such bravery. I guess that's what being a real Dauntless is.

**Hope u like it. Will update soon. Please review :)**


End file.
